The invention relates to a cosmetic or pharmaceutical preparation of the kind typically used in crèmes, skin lotions, lipsticks and other cosmetic end products or in pharmacy salves. In particular, the invention relates to a preparation manufactured on a purely vegetable basis intended as a replacement or substitute for the known Vaseline (petrolatum).
Vaseline is a petroleum-based product used frequently in cosmetics and pharmacies that has been generally known for some time. It is precisely in the area of cosmetics that petroleum-based constituents are often the focus of criticism due to potentially adverse properties. In particular the grooming characteristics of petroleum derivatives are much worse than those exhibited by substances especially of vegetable origin, because the molecular size of certain components in the Vaseline exceeds the pore size of human skin.
In response to this criticism, attempts have already been made to provide a vegetable-based replacement for Vaseline. German Utility Models DE 20 2005 019 453 U1 and DE 20 2005 019 454 U1 each describe vegetable-based cosmetics consisting of vegetable oils, vegetable fats, vegetable waxes and possibly beeswax, Vitamin E and fragrances, in particular ether oils. In the two aforementioned utility model specifications, in particular the following vegetable oils or fats are used for manufacturing so-called vegan Biomelk fat: canola oil, palm oil, olive oil, castor oil, jojoba oil, palm sterin, shea butter and coconut oil.
The disadvantage to the known preparation lies in the difficulty of setting the desired viscosity given the use of natural products with a typically fluctuating composition. In addition, the typical rheological properties of the Vaseline cannot be achieved to the desired extent. In particular, the shelf life of the previously known preparation is unsatisfactory; after a certain storage period, in particular at high temperatures, specific components in the previously known preparation can become rancid.
The object of the invention is to provide a vegetable-based cosmetic or pharmaceutical preparation that imitates the properties of Vaseline as effectively as possible, in particular its rheological properties, skin protection characteristics and long shelf life.